goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of assets owned by CBS
The following is a list of assets owned by CBS Corporation. Many of CBS's former assets are now property of Viacom due to the CBS/Viacom New Year's Day 2006 split. CBS Entertainment * CBS ** CBS News *** CBS News Radio ** CBS Sports *** CBS Sports Radio * The CW (50%, with AT&T's Warner Bros. division) ** The CW Plus ** The CW Daytime ** CW Seed * Decades (50%, with Weigel Broadcasting) * CBS Television Studios ** Big Ticket Entertainment ** CBS Studios International *** CBS Action *** CBS Drama *** CBS Europa *** CBS Reality *** Horror Channel (joint venture with AMC Networks International division of AMC Networks) ** CBS Animation ** CBS Television Distribution * CBS Films * CBS Home Entertainment * CBS Records (current incarnation) * CBS Interactive ** CBS All Access ** CBS Innertube ** CBS MoneyWatch ** CBSN ** CBS Sports Digital *** CBSSports.com *** CBS Sports HQ *** 247Sports.com ***Scout Media ****Scout.com ** Chowhound ** CNET *** CNET Video ** Comic Vine ** Digital assets of TV Guide ** Download.com ** GameFAQs ** GameRankings ** GameSpot ** Giant Bomb ** Last.fm ** MaxPreps.com ** Metacritic ** MetroLyrics ** MP3.com ** TechRepublic ** TV.com ** UrbanBaby ** ZDNet CBS cable networks * AXS TV (20%, with 2929 Entertainment, Anschutz Entertainment Group, Creative Artists Agency, and Ryan Seacrest Media) ** HDNet Movies * CBS Sports Network * Pop (50% with Lionsgate)Andreeva, Nellie. "It's Official: CBS Acquires Half Of TV Guide, Partners With Lionsgate". Deadline Hollywood (March 26, 2013) * Showtime Networks ** Showtime *** Showtime 2 (SHO2, formerly SHOTOO) *** Showcase (formerly Showtime 3) *** Showtime Extreme *** Showtime Beyond *** Showtime Next *** Showtime Family Zone *** Showtime Women ** The Movie Channel *** The Movie Channel Xtra ** Flix ** Smithsonian Channel (joint venture with the Smithsonian Institution) ** Showtime Entertainment ** Showtime Documentary Films ** SET Pay-Per-View Network Ten * Network Ten ** ATV Melbourne ** TEN Sydney ** TVQ Brisbane ** ADS Adelaide ** NEW Perth * Eleven *One * Ten HD * Tenplay * Spree TV (50%) * Outdoor Plus Pty Limited * Media Choice LLC * Ultimate Media Group Pty Limited CBS publishing Simon & Schuster Adult publishing * Adams Media, located in Avon, Massachusetts |publisher=Manta Media, Inc.|location=Columbus, Ohio|accessdate=April 12, 2017}} * Atria Publishing Group ** 37 INK, Publisher of African-American and other diverse voices ** Atria Books, general publisher ** Atria Español, publisher of Spanish language books with a focus on United States Spanish speakers ** Atria Unbound, general publisher of ebook editions of Atria ** Beyond Words Publishing co-venture with Atria specializing in the mind-body-spirit category ** Cash Money Content, a co-venture with Cash Money Records ** Emily Bestler Books, publisher of fiction and non-fiction ** Enliven Books, publisher of spiritual and wellness books ** Howard Books, publisher of Christian books ** Keywords Press, publisher of books by Internet personalities ** Marble Arch Press, co-publishing agreement with the United Kingdom publisher Short Books ** Strebor Books International, publisher of African-American books as well as Black Erotica ** Washington Square Press, paperback publisher of classic and contemporary fiction Atria Books|website=atria-books.com|access-date=January 14, 2017}} * Gallery Books Group ** Gallery Books, general interest publisher ** Karen Hunter Publishing, general interest imprint founded by journalist Karen Hunter ** Mercury Ink, co-publishing deal with Glenn Beck and Mercury Radio Arts ** MTV Books, young adult and pop-culture imprint ** North Star Way Books, inspirational non-fiction imprint with additional services for authors ** Pocket Books, mass market imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Pocket Star, e-book only imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Scout Press, publisher of literary fiction ** Threshold Editions, conservative imprint * Scribner ** Scribner, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books ** Touchstone, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books * Simon & Schuster (the flagship imprint) ** Folger Shakespeare Library, publishes print and ebooks of Shakespeare works ** Simon451, publisher of speculative fiction and fantasy ** Saga Press (specializes in science fiction and fantasy.) Children's publishing * Aladdin, publisher of picture and chapter books for middle grade readers * Atheneum, publisher of literary middle grade, teen and picture books * Beach Lane Books, publisher of picture books * Little Simon, publisher of children's books * Margaret K. McElderry Books, boutiqueimprint publisher of literary fiction and nonfiction for children and teens * Paula Wiseman Books, publisher of picture books, novelty books and novels for children * Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, flagship imprint of Simon & Schuster's Children's Division * Simon Pulse, publisher of teen books * Simon Spotlight, publisher focused on licensed properties for children and young adults Audio * Pimsleur Language Programs, language courses * Simon & Schuster Audio, audio division of Simon & Schuster Other *Watch! Magazine CBS Local Broadcasting * CBS Television Stations ** KCBS-TV 2 / KCAL-TV 9 Los Angeles ** KOVR 13/ KMAX-TV 31 Sacramento – Stockton – Modesto, California ** KPIX-TV 5 / KBCW 44 San Francisco – Oakland – San Jose, California ** KCNC-TV 4 Denver, Colorado ** WFOR-TV 4 / WBFS-TV 33 Miami–Fort Lauderdale, Florida ** WTOG 44 St. Petersburg – Tampa, Florida ** WUPA 69 Atlanta ** WBBM-TV 2 Chicago ** WBXI-CD 47 Indianapolis ** WJZ-TV 13 Baltimore ** WBZ-TV 4 / WSBK-TV 38 Boston ** WWJ-TV 62 / WKBD-TV 50 Detroit / Windsor, Ontario ** WCCO-TV 4 / KCCW-TV 12 Walker – Minneapolis–Saint Paul, Minnesota ** WCBS-TV 2 / WLNY-TV 55 Riverhead – New York City ** KYW-TV 3 / WPSG 57 Philadelphia ** KDKA-TV 2 / WPCW 19 Jeannette – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** KTVT 11 / KTXA 21 Fort Worth – Dallas ** KSTW 11 Tacoma – Seattle Content libraries * CBS Television Studios ** Paramount Television (original incarnation) *** Desilu Productions library (excluding The Ann Sothern Show) *** Wilshire Court Productions library *** Viacom Productions **** Terrytoons library **** Viacom Pictures library *** Distribution rights to the Rysher Entertainment television library **** Distribution rights to the Bing Crosby Productions television library **** Distribution rights to the Television Program Enterprises library ** CBS Television Distribution *** King World Productions library **** Eyemark Entertainment ***** Group W Productions ** CBS Productions ** CBS Eye Productions ** Big Ticket Television ** Spelling Television *** Thomas-Spelling Productions library *** Laurel Entertainment *** Worldvision Enterprises **** Most of the ABC Films library (excluding series produced by Rankin/Bass Productions) **** Taft Entertainment Television ***** Sunn Classic Pictures television library ***** QM Productions ***** Titus Productions library *** Republic Pictures television library **** National Telefilm Associates television library ***** Studio City TV Productions ***** Distribution rights to the NBC Films library (excluding I Spy and The Bill Cosby Show) ***** Most of the California National Productions library * CBS News library ** CBSN * CNET Video library * Showtime Networks library * CBS Films ** Cinema Center Films library ** CBS Theatrical Films library * The Raggedy Ann brand * CBS Television Stations * Ten Network Holdings Other * CBS Games * CBS Operations * CBS Outernet * CBS Publishing * CBS Broadcast Center * CBS Building * CBS Consumer Products * CBS EcoMedia * CBS Scene Restaurant & Bar * CBS Studio Center * CBS Television City * Westinghouse Licensing Corporation * CBS Local * CBS Local Digital Media * CBS Altitude Group * CBS Vision * CBS Connections Former assets Sold/spun off * CBS Musical Instruments * CBS Radio: Merged with Entercom in 2017 ** List of broadcast stations owned by CBS Radio ** Infinity Broadcasting Corporation ** Eventful ** Radio.com ** Play.it ** Boston Bruins Radio ** New York Yankees Radio * CBS Outdoor (now Outfront Media): spun off into a real estate investment trust in 2014 ** CBS Outdoor International: sold to Platinum Equity in 2013 * Ideal Toy Company: sold to View-Master in 1987 * Paramount Parks: sold to Cedar Fair in 2006 * Sundance Channel (now SundanceTV): sold to Rainbow Media (now AMC Networks) in 2008 * RTL CBS Entertainment (joint venture with RTL Group) (acquired by Blue Ant Media and renamed Blue Ant Entertainment) ** RTL CBS Extreme (renamed Blue Ant Extreme) Dormant or shuttered The following companies are subsidiaries of CBS that either are no longer active or have been absorbed into another part of the company. * CBS Direct Marketing Services * CBS Educational Services * CBS International * CBS Laboratories * CBS Productions * CBS Theatrical Films * Cinema Center Films * Desilu Productions * King World Productions * National Telefilm Associates * Paramount Stations Group * Paramount Television * QM Productions * Republic Pictures * Terrytoons * U.M. & M. TV Corporation * United Paramount Network * Viacom Enterprises * Viacom Productions * Westinghouse Broadcasting ** Group W Productions * Worldvision Enterprises See also * Lists of corporate assets * List of assets owned by Viacom, the former parent of CBS * TuneIn